


The scream

by Florka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/><img/><img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The scream

Он бы услышал его крик за сотни километров, не проверял этот факт, но был готов поспорить на что угодно. Даже на жизнь Эллисон, а это многое значит. Айзек кричал так, словно саму душу с корнями отрывали от его тела. Словно он весь состоял из этого крика, и ничто вокруг уже не имело значения. Скотт даже толком не понял, когда именно его услышал. Кажется, минуту назад он планировал отойти ко сну и только-только стянул с себя футболку, и вот он уже во всю прыть несётся через город, ведомый голосом Айзека.  
"Кто-нибудь, помогите!" - это был не крик, это был вой. Волчий вой о помощи, вгонявший Скотта в столь сильное состояние бешенства, что тот с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не обратиться. "Скотт!" - в вое невозможно было различить слов, но Скотт знал, что Айзек зовёт именно его. Ощущал эту мольбу на уровне всех своих обострённых чувств. На языке был привкус страха Айзека, столь сильным был его призыв о помощи.  
Скотт слепо бежал вперёд, не различая дороги. Метаясь направо и налево, на слух пытаясь определить источник. Чем ближе он становился, тем труднее Скотту становилось сдерживать себя, и в какой-то момент страх и безумие столь крепко слились воедино, что он потерял над собой власть и уже оборотнём скачками нёсся к своей цели. Скотт толком не помнил дорогу, не помнил, как именно в итоге оказался в этом здании и что именно заставило его спустится в подвал. Он даже не был уверен, была ли там дверь или он вынес её собственной головой, пойдя на таран в желании не потерять ни единой секунды. Если быть честным, сознание вернулось к Скотту только тогда, когда он уже лежал на полу возле растерзанного когтями вдоль и поперёк цинкового ящика, а Айзек испуганно скулил ему в плечо.  
\- Всё хорошо, Айзек, ты со мной, - зашептал Скотт, садясь на полу и следом усажия рядом Айзека, подняв того за плечи. - Что бы ни было, всё уже позади, Айзек.  
Сердце билось с такой скоростью, словно он только что выпил две банки энергетика или что-то в этом роде. Скотт всем своим телом ощущал страх Айзека, слышал, сколь часто и трепетно бьётся его сердце, а от этого жалобного скуления у него и вовсе сводило рёбра. Буквально из ниоткуда неожиданно внутри Скотта начала разгораться злость, ведомая желанием отомстить ублюдкам, сотворившим такое с Айзеком. Но для начала того следовало успокоить.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - Скотт ладонями обхватил лицо Айзека и медленно повернул его к себе. - Всё будет хорошо, Айзек, ты меня слышишь?  
Тот в ответ лишь растерянно закивал, не переставая испуганно таращиться во все глаза. Хотя бы скулить перестал - уже победа.  
\- Вот так, хороший мальчик, - приободряюще похлопав Айзека по щеке, Скотт ловко вскочил на ноги и уже собирался сорваться с места, как понял, что Айзек крепко держит его за руку. Обернувшись, он снова наткнулся на этот испуганный взгляд загнанного зверя. Его нельзя было здесь оставлять, его вообще сейчас нельзя было оставлять одного, тем более здесь, рядом с этим чертовым цинковым гробом, в котором мало кто хотел бы оказаться запертым. Особенно Айзек.  
Но сражаться он также сейчас не был способен. След сотворившего этого уже почти развеялся в воздухе и, задержись здесь Скотт ещё хотя бы на минуту, он уже не сможет потом найти этого ублюдка и отомстить ему. Нужно было выбирать.  
\- Давай, поднимайся, - подхватив Айзека за талию, Скотт помог тому подняться, плечом поддерживая его. - Я сейчас ужасно проголодался, а ты как? - он улыбнулся, стараясь добиться от Айзека хоть какой-нибудь другой реакции, кроме этого пустого выражения ужаса. - Можем заскочить в мексиканский ресторан, я видел тут неподалёку, м?  
Услышав о мексиканской кухне, Айзек посмотрел на Скотта и неуверенно улыбнулся. Отлично, они почти выбрались из этого ада.


End file.
